Alone on the Ghost
by WookieCookie1
Summary: Sabine and Ezra are left behind from a mission. Sabine's feeling for Ezra are shown and they decide to have a little fun. Warning: Lemon, if this does not interest you, move on and read another fan fiction.
1. Clean Up on the Ghost

Ezra tapped his fingers impatiently against the Dejarik broad as he waited for the rest of the Crew to come out of a debriefing for the next mission with Commander Sato. Ever since his last mission to retrieve the Y-Wings from Reklam Station, he has been on Probation so he hasn't left Atollon base in a while as was getting anxious for a new mission. He got up from his seat to walk around the Ghost, a place he has called home for a while now. He walked passed Sabine's room which happened to be left opened. Curious, Ezra walked into her room, seeing all of her art she has filled her walls with during her time on the Ghost. He gave a light chuckle as he saw one piece from his first few weeks onboard of the Ghost, the old TIE Fighter Zeb and him stole for the Empire. He was was about to pick up one of broken canvases, the sound of the Cargo door filled the ship, causing Erza to drop the canvas and head to cargo deck.

"So what's the mission?" he said as he climbed down the ladder to meet up with the rest of the crew.

"A supply run to the Lothal," Hera said as she walked across the Cargo room, looking for supplies, "The Empire's grip on Lothal is getting stronger and many people are going without food."

"Count me in." said Erza as he stepped forward the the rest of the crew.

"Well Ezra, Commander Sato said you should stay here to help fix the Ghost from your last mission." Kanan said as he leaned against the wall, looking down, still wearing his mask.

"What, why? This is the second mission I been left here, I'm tired of being on this planet." Ezra yelled out, using a more aggressive tone.

"Listen kid, I tried talking them into letting you go but …" Zeb said only to be interrupted by Hera.

"But your last mission almost killed your crew and you are still on your Probation Ezra." Hera crossed her arms, looking at Erza with a the eyes a disappointed mother would give. "At least this time, you have Sabine to keep you company as you two repair anything the Ghost needs."

Ezra rolled his eyes as he climbed back up the ladder, clearly angry.

"Don't worry about him, he will be back to his old self soon." Kanan said with an optimistic tone.

A few hours later, Ezra sat in the cockpit of the Ghost as he watched the rest of the crew take off for their supply run. As the exited the atmosphere of the planet, Ezra walked off to his room. Before he got to his room, Sabine's door was left open again and he saw the canvas he dropped earlier. He walked to pick it up, seeing a painting of Ezra but a much older, muscular and _exposed_ version.

"Wow, I didn't think Sabine thought of me like that…" he examined the canvas, "Man…"

"What are you doing in my room?" Sabine stepped into her room, holding a towel around her from her shower.

Ezra stood silently, trying to hide the canvas

"Erza, what are you do…" she would see what was in his hand, "Oh no… I thought I threw that away!"

"Sabine." he turn to her, having a bit of a grin on his face, "I didn't know you drew extroic stuff."

"It was one time!" she try to reach for the canvas but let go of she towel, leaving her in the nude for Erza to see. Her face flushed with red as Erza's eyes scanned her whole body

"Sabine… woah…" lost for words, Erza stepped forward to Sabine, "Just woah…"

Sabine bit her lip as she saw Erza, lusting for him since they first met, just as he has had lusted for her. She look down to her drawing, remembering that day she drew it. She look back up to Erza, grabbing her by the collar and pulling him closer to her.

"If you want this, meet me in lounge area, ready." she give him a quick sloppy kiss, pushing him backwards, "I have been wanting this for a long time." she said as she walked out.

Erza snapped out of his shock of Sabine and quickly stripping down, throwing his clothes to his room, running down to the lounge area. Sabine was already sitting down near the Dejarik broad, rubbing her clit , "Oh yes… I need this…" she moaned out.

Ezra, being aroused by this felt the blood rush to his penis, causing it to rise, leaving him standing next to Sabine with his 7 inch erect cock in front of her. Sabine stood up, facing Erza, "Ready for this?" she said as she traced her fingers across his collarbone, biting her lip. Before he could respond, she threw him down to a seat, getting on her knees, licking her lips as she eyed down Ezra cock, "I didn't expect for my art to be so close to the real thing…" she said as she engulfed his cock in her mouth, only reaching ⅓ of it before gagging. Erza let out a groan, he hasn't had this type of pleasure before and didn't know what to expect. Sabine continued to deepthroat Ezra, stuffing more of his cock into her mouth.

"Use your tongue…" Ezra gasped out and Sabine did as she was told. She swirled her tongue around the head of the penis as Ezra thrusted his member into his mouth, causing her to gag some more. "Oh… I'm close…" Ezra shouted out, trying to keep this up as much as he could. He let out a few more thrusts into Sabine mouth before shots of cum ran down her mouth, some dripping out. She swallowed as she stood back up, looking at Ezra he looked like he just had the best time of his life."Hey Ezra, my pussy isn't going to fuck itself." she said as she pulled him up to her.

Sabine laid down on the table, spreading her legs, "Come on Ezra, I need your huge cock into my tight little pu…." she wasn't able to finish she sentence. Ezra took action and without warning, shoved his cock into her vagina, both letting out a moan of pleasure at the same time. Ezra leaned towards her, slowly sliding more of his member into her. He let out a husky moan as he looked at Sabine, lost in her own world of pleasure.

Ezra slowly thrusted inside Sabine, letting his member go deeper into her. He start to pick up speed and with each thrust, she wrapped her arms around him, digging her nails into his back. "Oh fuck yes, give it to be Ezra, use that monster cock of yours and rail me!" Ezra did was he was told as rammed harder with each thrust as Sabine wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing deeper penetration.

"OH FUCK… I'm about to cum." Erza screamed out as he continued to ram himself in Sabine.

"Cum inside me Ezra…" Sabine moaned, "Plant your Jedi seed in me…"

Erza thrusted a last time in Sabine, letting 4 spurts of cum inside of Sabine. He push himself off of Sabine and laying next to her. He look at her, breathing heavy and covered in sweat. "That...that was amazing…" Ezra said, breathing slowly but as he saw Sabine, couldn't help but smile.

"Oh fucking Mandalore, it was… next time…just you wait…" Sabine said as she traced her fingers down his chest.

"Next time.." Ezra smiled as he stood up, looking around, "We should clean up before they come back."

"Yeah... " Sabine said before pulling Ezra back to her, giving him a kiss. "Meet me in my room after we clean up." Ezra nodded, going back to his room and starting to clean up.

 **Author Note: This is my first lemon I ever wrote and hope for some feedback, I am open to criticism as long as it is constructive and will help me grow. Hope you enjoy and leave a comment and hopefully I will write more.**


	2. After Concord Dawn

"Those Mandalorians…" Ezra muttered to himself as he entered Sabine's room on the Ghost. He moved a few old blasters off Sabine's bed and sat down, looking at the different artwork that covered her walls. He sat down, trying to catch a moment of peace since his last mission with Sabine and Fenn Rau to Concord Dawn was anything but peaceful. He shifted a bit before pulling out a blaster, a Mandalorian blaster. "Hmm.." he chuckled before throwing it aside

"Well Bridgers, I'm done with the mission report for Commander Sato," Sabine said as she entered the room, quickly shutting the door closed, " He seem happy with Fenn joining us."

"That's great but I'm just happy we made it back, no more flying Imperial Mandalorians." he said as he leaned back, biting his bottom lip.

"Yeah…" she set her helmet down, looking at Ezra, "But hopefully I can fix that jetpack. Flying with it just gave me a rush of adrenaline."

"Yeah, it felt great being that close to you again." he chuckled, slowly reaching for the edge of his shirt, "It's been awhile since we had any real fun Sabine."

"It has been a while." she smiled as she unbuckled her belt, tossing it aside, "What do you plan on doing about it?"

Ezra stood up, pulling off his shirt and leaving it on the bed. He walked closer to Sabine, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She smile as she gave him a small kiss. "Is this good enough?" Ezra said, moving his hands down to her ass, giving it a good squeeze.

Sabine moaned, "Oh fuck yes… " She pushed Ezra unto her bed, taking off her armor.

"Someone sure is eager for a good fucking." Ezra laughed as he unbuckled his pants, kicking them off.

"Shut up Bridgers and help me get the rest of my armor off." Ezra stood up, walking to Sabine's backside. He grabbed her shirt, pulling it off and started to grope her breast. Sabine let out a moan, biting her lips. "Quick, strip me…"

Doing what he was told, he moved his hands down to her waist, grabbing onto the edge of her pants. He slid them off, going down with her pants. Ezra smiled, looking up to Sabine. Quickly scooping her up off her feet, he set her on the bed, her legs hanging off the bed.

"Mhmm… " Ezra moaned as he slid down Sabine undergarments, throwing them to the side, "I can't wait .."

"Just fucking do it already, quit teasing me…" Sabine cried out, spreading her legs. Taking the hint, Ezra quickly pulled off his boxers, having his erected penis hanging out. "For the love of Mandalore, just stick it in me…"

Ezra slowly entered into Sabine, both of them letting out a simultaneous moans. Ezra slowly started to pick up pace as he leaned closer to Sabine, giving her kisses around her chest, softly sucking on her beast. Sabine, wrapping her legs around Ezra allowed her to reach a new pleasure zone as Ezra was now able to penetrate deeper. Now only hearing the sounds of Ezra's balls slapping against Sabine and the constant moans and grunts from the two lovers, they continued for this for 15 minutes before pulling out. Grabbing Sabine waist, Ezra flipped her to have her ass sticking out, "Oh yes… now that is beauty…" Ezra said as he gave it a slap.

"Let's go another round Ezra…" Sabine said as she slowly shook her ass. Ezra grabbed her waist, pushing himself inside of her, pounding away. "Mhmm… fuck yes Ezra, I needed this…"

With each thrust, Ezra picked up speed, just pounding her. "You're so tight Sabine… I cumming soon…"

"Give it to me Ezra… fill me up…" Sabine moan out, gripping onto the sheets of the bed, lost in pleasure.

"I'm cumming…" Ezra grunted out, spurting out cum into her, Ezra falling to her side, panting heavily. "Oh my gosh… that felt great…" Ezra said as he closed his eyes, catching his breath.

"I.. love you.. " Sabine said, trying to regain her breath.

"I love… you too…"

 **Author Note**

 **Sorry about such a delay on this chapter. I had writers block and couldn't really find the time to sit down and write this. I hope you guys enjoy and I hope to be able to write more the the future. I have plans for a new series plus a few One Shots from different stories. Please give me constructive criticism and stuff. Hopefully more comes in the future.**


End file.
